Law enforcement and public safety personnel are a high-risk group for occupational injuries and illnesses, including heightened risks for musculoskeletal injuries, fatigue/stress-related disorders, and cardiovascular and other health problems. We demonstrated that a team-centered, worksite-based peer taught scripted health promotion program resulted in healthier lifestyles and reduced injury rates among fire fighters. This proposal will extend that format to law enforcement officers trying to improve their health and safety at the same time providing information that will better allow insight into teams as vehicles for behavior change for other populations. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Law enforcement and public safety personnel are a high-risk group for occupational injuries and illnesses, including heightened risks for musculoskeletal injuries, fatigue/stress-related disorders, and cardiovascular and other health problems. We demonstrated that a team-centered, worksite-based peer taught scripted health promotion program resulted in healthier lifestyles and reduced injury rates among fire fighters. This proposal will extend that format to law enforcement officers trying to improve their health and safety at the same time providing information that will better allow insight into teams as vehicles for behavior change for other populations.